CNN 10
CNN 10 is an online news network owned by Cable News Network, a subsidiary of the Turner Broadcasting System, all divisions owned by Time Warner. It is an online newsmagazine explaining Global News to global audiences in exactly 10 minutes. It is a news show that appears as a daily digital video on CNN.com on weekdays. CNN 10 replaces CNN Student News, the network's longest-running show that first aired in 1989. CNN 10 more effectively serves a growing audience interested in compact on-demand news broadcasts ideal for explanation seekers on the go or in the classroom. The show's priority is to identify stories of international significance and then clearly describe why they're making news, who is affected, and how the events fit into a complex, international society. Viewers will learn from every story on CNN 10. The show maintains a neutral position on controversial topics. It seeks to provide multiple viewpoints, clear illustrations, and general overviews instead of graphic descriptions. History At 4:00 a.m. ET on weekdays, HLN used to broadcast CNN Student News (formerly known as CNN Newsroom from its 1989 debut, not to be confused with the current CNN program of the same name), a 10-minute news program designed for broadcast in schools that is produced as part of the Cable in the Classroom initiative; the program is anchored by Carl Azuz, with reports on the day's news presented in a simplified format (and with stories featuring graphic imagery or adult themes usually left out from the program). It no longer airs on HLN as of 2014, but is still available as a free podcast on CNN's website and iTunes. On December 16, 2016, the program was renamed to CNN 10. Carl Azuz Carl Azuz is the anchor of CNN 10, an on-demand news broadcast ideal for explanation seekers on the go or in the classroom. Having served in roles ranging from package producer, reporter and writer for the program, Azuz has covered every topic from the war in Iraq to the world's most expensive ice cream sundae. He has also interviewed students for CNN's "Fix Our Schools" series and explored the impact of technology on teenagers. In addition to his anchoring duties, Azuz appears as a contributor on CNN Newsroom. His focus has been on in-depth explanations of a range of stories, including the U.S. debt limit, the costs of college, the history of the U.S. Postal Service, the factors that drive gold prices, and the Atlanta Public Schools cheating scandal. Azuz has participated in public speaking events across the country. His speeches have been heard at national conventions, workshops, charity events, and graduation ceremonies. Previously, Azuz worked as a writer and associate producer for CNN International, and his original reports have appeared on virtually every CNN platform. Azuz earned his bachelor's degree in telecommunications arts production from the University of Georgia. External links * What is CNN 10? * CNN Profiles - Carl Azuz - Anchor - CNN Category:CNN Category:CNN Headline News shows Category:CNN shows Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Time Warner Category:Time Warner subsidiaries